The present invention relates to an infrared detector cooler and pertains particularly to an improved infrared detector and cooling system.
Many sensing elements, particularly infrared detectors and the like, require cooling in order to maintain the efficiency of the detector and improve the noise to signal ratio of the detector unit. Many Joule-Thompson effect gas coolers have been used in the past for the cooling of infrared detectors. Previous devices of this type have been typically constructed of metallic capillary tubing wrapped in a cylindrical fashion to cause a pressure drop and precool the incoming gas to the detector. Such infrared detector devices typically require a fast cool down to a temperature of approximately minus 100.degree. centigrade and a maintenance of a fairly stable temperature over the operating period. This provides maximum detector sensitivity and efficiency.
The prior art metallic tube arrangement has a number of drawbacks including its susceptibility to electrical magnetic interference from adjacent sources.
It is desirable that an improved cryogenic detector post be available.